User blog:Little Miss Nobody/Planning
Using this as planning space. Each will stay up until they get their own page or their page is "completed". //cough Brinley. I was def inspired by AmaZeMenTS to break stereotypes, future Little Match Girls are either bright and cheerful or solemon and introverted. So Brinley definitely is still socialable and trying to live life to fullest. Brinley shops till she drops and has expensive taste. She doesn't care much for her destiny and would much rather live life laviously as a princess. Brinley can't rebel against her destiny as she isn't related to the little match girl in anyway. So Headmaster Grimm threatens to take away her scholarship at Ever After High, if she even speaks ''about rebeling. So while Ms. Embers seems brave about facing her future death, she is actually fairy scared about the fact that she has to die without any choice in the matter. '''Name:' Brinley Embers Parent Story: '''The Little Match Girl '''Age: 15 Alignment: Royal (by force) Roomate: Alessandrina Levine Secret Heart's Desire: 'n/a '"Magic" Touch: '''n/a '''Storybook Romance Status: Oh "Curses" Moments: 'n/a '''Favorite Subject: '''n/a '''Least Favorite Subject: '''n/a '''Best Friends Forever After: '''n/a She doesn't have a name yet! But she's the daughter of The Flower Queen's daughter. I don't see many around I'll just go with a girl who loves to grow flowers! She can grow flowers and runs a flower shop, as her flowers do grow by magic and are magically enchanting. She enjoys to be around nature and for this reason she hangs around Ashlynn Ella but while Ash is dealing with animals, she'll handle the flowers. Her love of flower also makes her close to Aprileen Queen. In the Royal vs. Rebel conflict she is a Roybel. As her true passion is flowers but she doesn't want to face her parents disapproval so she's forced to remain neutral. Thaleia Queen/Flowers/???? '''Name: '''Pending '''Parent Story: '''The Flower Queen's Daughter '''Age: '''16 '''Alignment: '''Roybel '"Magic" Touch: '''I can grow any flower magically but I prefer the old fashion way. '''Storybook Romance Status: I already know who I'm destined to end up with but I'd rather have romance bloom with someone else. "Oh Curses" Moments: ''' '''Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I think it's pretty ob Name: Blanchard Knight Age: 16 Parent Story: Though the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There Parent: The White Knight Roommate: Andrew Knight Alignment: Royal "Magic" Touch: Storybook Romance Status: "Oh Curses" Moments: Fav Subject: Least Fav Subject: ---- From fighting off dragons slaying to shopping to sprees in Book End to playing Call of Beauty to talking about her new spelleberity crush, Arabella does it all! Though she is content with her destiny, she doesn't like to bound to a stereotype and does her best to prove them wrong every time. Name: Arabella Age: 15 Parent Story: The Three Musketeers Parent: Alignment: Royal "Magic" Touch: Storybook Romance Status: "Oh Curses" Moments: Fav Subject: Least Fav Subject: BFFA: Valiant Armor and Darling Charming Trivia: *Her top 3 favorite video games are Maiden Craft, Grand Theft Carriage and Call of Beauty. Category:Blog posts